The Cold Hearted Game
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Naruto revives Haku and blah blah blah. Haku decides to play a game with Naruto's friends. It'd be much, much easier if they weren't out to kill him, again. Especially with what he did to all the girls.
1. Just use a Phoenix Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, now copy and paste this into your head for every chapter you read.

Author: In truth this fic was already finished a long time ago, but I had to take it down because it was in script mode. Now here it is again, modified out of script for all to enjoy. I've kept the story 90 percent the same as it was before, other then converting out it of script there's little no changes at all.

Before anyone asks, I'll keep the original chapter titles within the story while making up new ones for the little blue bar in the top right. I'll release, err rather re-release, each chapter every few days but I'll do a double chapter release right now. Those who knew me from a while ago, I've updated my profile. I'm hoping to hear from you, even if you hate me.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Introductory)- Revival 

Note: As it says, this is merely an introductory chapter so don't expect too much from it, if you only care for the humor, skip to the next chapter.

Naruto escorts the old woman through the forest. Now that the excitement in his life is over, he can live like a regular ninja of the Leaf. First, they had saved Sasuke in a very hard battle where a lot of friends almost died. Then they faced Akatsuki while Sasuke managed to reform Itachi, it was during this that Naruto revealed to everyone about the demon within him.

Now there isn't anything very exciting about his life except for the occasional A to Super A rank missions. From time to time he takes the low ranking missions as well. Naruto is practically strong enough to take care of himself, which is why some of the teams had to be reformed.

Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke are now one team under Asuma. Naruto, Hinata, Shikimaru and Shino are another with Naruto being the leader but Shikimaru as the tactician. Team Gai is the same. Kiba, Ino, Chouji are now under team Kuranai and Kakashi is now a lone wolf. But he tends to check on their old students and friends from time to time and even support them as well. The sand siblings Gaara, Temari and Kankuro often visit too.

This mission needed no support what so ever as it was a simple escort mission. The old woman needed to get to a rare plant for a new and special kind experimental medicine. Naruto recalls a small talk during the mission.

"_So what kind of medicine are you going to make?" Naruto asks the old woman.  
"A revival medicine."  
"Revival?" Naruto questions again. "As in bringing the dead back to life?"  
"Yes," the old lady replied. "But after I get the ingredients I will need someone to test it on."  
"A dead person right?"  
"Of course, but no one of importance though. I don't want to raise a commotion, do you know anyone that is not well known?"  
"I'm going to need time to think about it."_

Naruto has found someone that fits the description perfectly. Now he is leading the woman to the grave of that buried person. They reach the burial site.

Woman asks, "Are you certain about this?"  
"Yeah, even if he doesn't want to live. I can kill him again."  
"Which one is him?"  
Naruto points, "That one."  
"Then we need to dig the body out, no sense reviving them if all they're going to do is die again from lack of air."

Naruto did as he was instructed and dug up the hole. The woman poured the potion she made into the hole and made some seals and chanted.

"It's done. Now we wait to see if it works."

Naruto threw down some spare clothes he brought with him. Both the woman and Naruto waited some distance away. Noises of someone putting on the clothes catches their ears. The medicine worked. The body jumps out of the hole and comes face to face with Naruto and the old woman.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out. "It worked!"  
The boy was confused, "It?"  
Woman tells him, "The revival potion we tested on you, it seems to have done it's duty. However, the ingredients are very rare and I will need to figure out how to make these medicines while saving them."  
"Revival? Ugh… my head."  
"Slow down, you were just dead you know."  
The boy suddenly remembers something, "Wait… you, you're Naruto aren't you? Where… where is he?"  
"Behind you."

The body turns around to see another grave next to where he jumped out of.

The old lady breaks the silence, "It's a mission complete kid, here. Take this envelope to Tsunade-sama, it has the payment."  
"Thank you very much."

The old woman leaves Naruto and the newly revived body alone. Naruto looks at the boy as he stares at the grave.

"Why did you choose me?" the recently revived asked.  
"Because, you need to see more light. He was your first light, I will show you the stars."  
"The stars? How long was I dead?"  
"About 3 years," Naruto answered. "I have many new friends now, you should meet them."  
The boy was in thought for a short moment, "Can I really make new friends?"  
"Hey, I did."  
The boy smiled, "You've changed."  
Naruto smiles back, "You haven't, yet."  
"Heh. Before we go meet your friends, there is a place I want stop by first. I want to see if our old hideout is still there."  
"To get some things right?"  
"Yeah. But on the way, please tell me how he died."  
Naruto tried to think for a moment, "In short, he died for you, Haku."

The old hideout was still there, but it was covered with so many plants now with no one attending to it in 3 years. Haku found some old clothes that were still in good condition. Naruto waited outside for him to finish his business. Haku came out in the same pink clothes Naruto saw him wear the first time they met.

"Looks like there was some money left over."  
Naruto smiled, "Heh, that old get up. Even now I still mistook you for a girl."  
"You didn't tell your friends about me did you?" Haku asked eagerly.  
"No, I never told anyone. Why do you ask?"  
"I want to have a little fun."  
"Eh?" Naruto obviously looked confused.  
"Let's go, I'm in no rush so I would like to hear about your friends. In return I'll tell you about my 'game'."  
"Well, you already know Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi…" Naruto began to explain all his friends in detail.

* * *

Next chapter preview: 

"So the rumors were true, you did find a new girlfriend," Iruka smiled.  
Naruto's eyed widened, "Girlfriend?"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, but we're only friends."  
"Y-Yeah, we're just friends."  
"For the moment," Haku added. "I'm just waiting to get into his room tonight."


	2. It Begins, DUN DUN DUUUUUN

Chapter 2- The Game

"Well, we're here!" Naruto exclaimed.  
Haku took a quick glimpse around, "This is a very beautiful city."  
"It is isn't it?" Naruto smiled. "So how long do you want to play this game of yours?"  
"As long as we can. I trust you'll keep your end?"  
"No worries, I can keep a secret."  
"Then where do we go first?" Haku wondered.  
"I have to go and give this envelope to Tsunade, our Hokage."

Naruto takes Haku around the village to the Hokage's home. Haku waits outside patiently as Naruto does his business. He could sense someone looking at him but decided not to turn that way or else they would hide. Naruto comes out from the building.

"That was faster then I expected," Naruto told him. "So what do you want to do?"  
"Why don't you take me on a tour of your village?"

While doing so, Haku motioned with his eyes towards his stalkers. Naurto follows his eyes and sees Temari, Tenten, Ino and Sakura hiding behind a building.

"Sure thing!" Naruto cried out. "I'll even take you some of my favorite spots."

The three girls quickly went behind the building.

"Did you hear that?" Ino asked the others  
Sakura spoke up, "That stupid Naruto. He goes off on a mission on his own and he comes back with a new girl."  
"They can't have known each other too much, it was only a few days," Temari explained.  
"This is bad," Tenten told them.  
"Huh?" all the other girls were dumbfounded.  
"I have to GOOO!"

The other girls fall down as Tenten runs off very fast.

"TENTEN!" Sakura shouted out.  
Temari puts her hand on her head, "She should've done that before we went shopping."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes rea-" Ino began before she realized the voice.  
All the girls turned around and saw Naruto and the new 'girl'. "Eeek!"  
Naruto decided to give away introductions, "Here we have Sakura the pink head, Temari with the huge fan and Ino the blonde. The one that just ran off was Tenten. Everyone this is Haku."  
"N-nice to meet you Haku!" all three girls said nervously.  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
Naruto pointed elsewhere, "Over here is…"

The two of them leave the girls and they breathe a big sigh of relief.

Ino wiped her head, "Whew, that was close."  
"What do we do now?" Sakura wondered.  
"I say we follow them," Temari suggested. "See where Naruto is going to take her."

Naruto takes Haku to the Academy to see a bunch of children playing around. Ino, Sakura and Temari hide behind a big rock.

"This is the Academy that I attended."  
"Everyone looks so happy here," Haku observed.  
"Hey Naruto!"  
Naruto turns to the voice, "Ah, Iruka! That's Iruka, he was my teacher when I attended here."  
"Of course he failed three times."  
"Iruka!"

Haku giggles.

"So the rumors were true, you did find a new girlfriend," Iruka smiled.  
Naruto's eyed widened, "Girlfriend?"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint, but we're only friends."  
"Y-Yeah, we're just friends."  
"For the moment," Haku added. "I'm just waiting to get into his room tonight."

Naruto falls off to the side very slowly with a creaking sound. Ino, Sakura and Temari have their jaws dropped. Iruka is puzzled.

"You asked for a tour and I'm giving you one!" Naruto screamed into Haku's ear.  
Haku smiled, "Heehee, I'm just fooling with you."

Naruto then remembers that they were playing Haku's game, he tilts his head and whacks his ear to get yaoi thoughts out of his head. Tenten rejoins the girls.

"Hey what'd I miss?"  
"Well, have a good time you two!" Iruka said aloud. "I'm sure Kakshi and Jiraiya will want to know all the juicy details about tonight!"  
"IRUKA!"

It was Tenten's turn to drop her jaw. Naruto walked off with Haku. The girls quickly hide back behind the rock.

Sakura spoke first, "Did you hear that?"  
"Of course we heard it!" Ino answered. "We were listening too."  
"Just who is that girl?" Tenten asked.  
Temari answered, "Her name is Haku."  
"I'll keep tailing them," Sakura told them. "You guys get the others."  
"Why?"  
"Becau-" Sakura recognized that voice.  
They turn to find Naruto and Haku looking right at them. "Eeek!"

The girls are in shock position as Naruto stares at them.

"You wouldn't happen to be following us now would you?" Naruto asks.  
"W-what makes you say that?" Ino nervously responds.  
"Oh nothing, except for the fact that you've been peeking at us from behind a rock."  
"D-don't be silly," Temari thought quickly, "We were just… helping Shino with his bug collecting."  
Tenten played along, "Y-yeah that's right, we were just looking for bugs."  
"It's just a coincidence Naruto, heh eh," Sakura had the most nervous laugh.

Naruto doesn't seem convinced.

Haku had an idea, "How about these people give me the tour instead?"  
"Huh?"  
"I'm sure they have more interesting places to show me then you do Naruto," Haku smiled. "At least in a girl's point of view it'll be more 'fun', don't you think?"  
Naruto smiled, "I guess…"  
Sakura jumped at the chance, "Yeah that's a great idea! I'm sure Naruto would've just shown you some stupid places like that stupid ramen shop of his!"  
"And what's wrong with ramen?" Naruto lashed out.  
Haku smiled some more, "I guess I was right."  
Sakura pushes Haku, "Hey come on, we'll show you of the best places in the village. Naruto just wants to avoid work because he's now a team leader."  
"I'm not avoiding work, there's just nothing to do."  
"Nothing interesting to you at least. Am I right?" Tenten questioned him.  
"Ah be quiet. I'll see you later Haku."  
Haku waved, "Alright."

Naruto leaves the girls alone as they push Haku to the shopping district. Naruto lets out a hidden smile at the thought.

(Heh, good luck Haku. I hope you can enjoy your game.)

Naruto's stomach growled. Realizing he hasn't eaten when he got back, he trotted over to the ramen stand.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

Sakura pointed, "And here we have the hot springs."  
"Yes, you have got to try the water here," Ino suggested. "It is absolutely the best around."  
Haku tries to get away, "P-perhaps some other time."  
"What are you so worried about?" Tenten asks. "There's no rush, we can get to the rest of the city in no time."  
Haku was really worried now, "Really, I don't feel like it."  
Temari smirks, "Oh, shy are we? Come on girls."  
Haku is now VERY distressed, "H-h-hey what are you…?"


	3. And now a cliched hot springs scene

Chapter 3- Playtime

Naruto heartily eats his ramen while he tells the old man about his mission except the part about the revival, ending with the fact they got all the ingredients for the new medicine. Neji walks by and sees Naruto eating up the last of his bowl.

Neji walks up to him, "Naruto, just who I was looking for. I need to talk to you."  
"Just a minute Neji."

Naruto finished his business with the ramen stand and met Neji outside. They stroll down the street.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"  
Neji cuts to the chase, "I've heard that you returned to the village with a new girl."  
"Oh yeah, about that…"  
"You know you can't keep secrets from my eyes Naruto."  
"Yeah, those are the same eyes you use to peek at your cute cousins at night."

BAM!

In a split second, Naruto's face was in a crater on a nearby wall as Neji rubs his fist from the punch.

Neji wipes his knuckles, "I do not do such filthy things."

Naruto peels himself from the wall and turns to face him.

"Says you."

Neji was about to punch him again.

"Okay, okay. I was only joking jeez."  
"Now, back to the subject. Is it true?"  
Naruto was silent for a while, "In a way."  
Neji seemed irritated, "That is not an answer."  
Naruto back down, "Alright I'll tell you, but you need to keep this a secret."  
"I'll consider it."  
"Okay here's the thing, that 'girl' is really a guy. His name is Haku"  
Neji is rightfully confused.  
Naruto continues his explanation, "He just really looks like a girl. He wants to play around with my friends a bit, get to know them and masquerade as a girl for as long as he can."  
"How did you meet him?" Neji questioned.  
"Three years ago in the village of the Mist. But something happened and now Haku needs a place to stay. I'm going to see what I can do for him."  
Neji thinks carefully, "Then… Hinata will have nothing to worry about."  
"Huh? What about Hinata?"  
"It's nothing really, I have to get back to the Hyuga house."  
Naruto stops him, "At least tell me you won't spill."  
"My lips are sealed."  
"See you then."

Neji walks off onto his destination as Naruto wonders what Haku is doing.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari show Haku several placess throughout the village, from the clothes store to the flower shop to restaurants. Haku was having a good time, both at the sights and his game. 

Sakura pointed, "And here we have the hot springs."  
"Yes, you have got to try the water here," Ino suggested. "It is absolutely the best around."  
Haku tries to get away, "P-perhaps some other time."  
"What are you so worried about?" Tenten asks. "There's no rush, we can get to the rest of the city in no time."  
Haku was really worried now, "Really, I don't feel like it."  
Temari smirks, "Oh, shy are we? Come on girls."  
Haku is now VERY distressed, "H-h-hey what are you…?"

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari push Haku into the hot spring's girl area. Haku hides behind some shelves as the others change.

(That was a very, very close one.)  
Sakura calls out, "What are you being so shy for? Get out here!"  
"I'm just, not used to being around these kinds of places."  
Ino calls for 'her', "Whatever, you better get into the water soon, we'll be waiting!"  
(Great, what do I do? What can I do? I know…) a devious plan is forming in Haku's head. (I better wait for them to get into the water first. This is going to be great.)  
"Hurry up slowpoke!" Tenten yells. "Or all the heat will be gone!"  
Haku's face is now covered with a dark and mischievous aura. (You have no idea.)

Haku makes some seals with his hands.

"Water Freezing Technique!"

"YEEEEOOOOWWWCCCH!"

Naruto suddenly stops in the middle of the street, "Huh? What was that? I thought I heard something…"

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari surround themselves in towels to warm up from the ice cold water that they were just in. 

"Wha-what do you th-think happened?" Sakura asked.  
Ino shuddered, "H-how s-should I know?"  
Tenten: "N-not only t-that. We l-lost Haku too."  
Temari has it the worst, living in a desert and all, "Brrrrrr, t-t-t-t-toooooo coooooooold."

* * *

Haku laughs off his fun hidden in the shadows of a building. He was laughing so hard he's holding his chest. 

Haku laughs hysterically, "I soooo would've loved to see the looks on their faces."

Haku laughs some more before trying to calm himself down, which he failed several times. Once he finally succeeds some time later he goes out to explore the city on his own. Haku finds a comic book store and decides to take a look. While scanning the aisles, Kakashi walks in but they don't notice each other. Kakashi takes a book off the shelves and proceeds to the counter as Haku starts to leave.

"Will that be all Kakashi?"  
"Yep."

Haku stops at the door, Kakashi senses this but as soon as he turns to see Haku had continued his movement. At some distance away where no one was around, he turns around to find Kakashi gone. It was only then that he felt a presence behind him.

(It's been three years and I've just come back from the dead, I'm rusty.)  
"Why hello there little girl."

Haku turns back around to see Kakshi eyes to eye. Judging from how his eye widened, Kakashi remembered him. But the eye returned to normal again.

Haku knows, (He must think that it's impossible to return from the dead, which should've been true.) "Kakashi, it really is me. The boy that saved Zabuza."  
Kakashi's eye widened again, "How…?"  
"You can thank your old student Naruto, it was one of his missions."  
Kakashi thought for a while, "It was huh, then why are you here?"  
"Can we go to a more isolated area before I answer? That rooftop should do nicely."

Haku and Kakashi jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. Haku explained his revival to Kakashi.

"So you have no grudge against me."  
Haku smiles, "Naruto said Zabuza was just one light, he promised to show me stars."  
Kakashi smiles too, "That's Naruto for you."  
"One more thing, I'm playing a game right now with Naruto and his friends. Naruto's friends are supposed to think I'm a girl."  
"Oh?" Kakashi seemed to like this train of thought. "Well, I'll play too. Things have been getting stale lately."  
Haku smiles "That would be helpful, especially with what I did to the girls in the hot springs." Haku does his best to hold back a laugh.

Haku quickly told him what happened.

Kakashi was giggling rather furiously, "Now that was just plain mean, though I should've been there to see it for myself."  
"Which, the prank or the girls?"  
"Both."  
"Heh."

Haku jumps back down to the street leaving Kakashi to do his reading.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:  
"What is wrong with you two?" Itachi asks.  
"This girl froze the hot springs!" Sakura cried out.  
Sauke shrugged, "I don't see why you should be so mad at that."  
"WHILE WE WERE **IN** THE HOT SPRINGS!" Sakura violently added.  
"Oh…" 


	4. Playing it cool

Chapter 4- The Next Round.

Haku walks through the city's streets taking in what he fancied. He was hoping he would bump into another one of Naruto's friends. He got his wish, as he turned the corner he bumped into Rock Lee.

"Ah, I'm very sorry."

Haku looked as Lee took a very good look at Haku, his eyes glittered.

"Lee, are you alright?" It was his sensei, Guy.

Gai immediately went to pick up Lee. Lee in turn helped Haku up.

Haku took his hand, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Lee smiles. "It was my fault anyway."  
"No no, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"Please don't blame yourself miss…"  
"Haku, my name is Haku."  
Lee's eyes glistened, "Haku, that's such a beautiful name."  
Haku smiled, "Why, that's so sweet. What is your name?"  
"Rock Lee."  
"And I am Maito Gai. His super sensei," Gai gives a thumbs up and his teeth shine.  
"Those are very nice names."  
"What brings you here to this part of town?" Lee asks.  
"I'm new here, I was just taking a tour of this wonderful city."  
"Then I, Rock Lee, will personally give you a tour of Konoha village," Lee gives a thumbs up and his teeth shine.  
Gai cries at the scene. (Good going Lee, sniff, I'm so proud of you.)  
Haku smiles again, "Thank you very much."

Lee leads Haku throughout the village as Gai follows them from afar. Lee shows Haku several training areas, the stadium and a lot of other places until they see Sasuke and Itachi at another street. Lee quickly tries to go in a different direction to avoid Haku seeing Sasuke.

"Over here is…"  
"Hey Lee, who is that?"  
"Oh hey-"  
Haku instantly recognizes the owner of the voice, "Ah! You're Uchiha Sasuke right? I've heard so much about you, you must be a legendary ninja."  
Itachi looked over, "Looks like you have another admirer Sasuke."  
"I'm nothing really, I don't even know why they're talking about me."  
Haku persisted, "But I've heard so much, I came here just to meet you. But I got lost and asked him to guide me."

Haku was pointing to where Lee was standing, or where he used to be standing, he had disappeared from that spot and was found in heavy down mode at a nearby wall. Gai came out to comfort him.

Haku knew that was going to happen, "Did I say something?"  
"Hey hey Sasuke," It was Kakashi. "What are you doing here? Oh?"  
"Oh, it's just that the girls are still swarming over me."  
"Again?" Kakashi knew what's going on. "I don't think I've seen this one before, what's her name?"  
"Haku, my name is Haku. It is a pleasure to meet you, are you Sasuke's teacher?"  
Kakashi nervously giggled, "I was, he doesn't need me anymore."  
Haku shouted and squeeled like a high school girl, "I knew it! I heard that Sasuke had a tall dark and handsome teacher once, you look even cuter then that other guy with the teeth!"

Gai joins Lee in depressed mode, it was because Kakashi scored two points with that comment, the first one for being called cuter then him by a complete stranger and the other for reaching 100 points first, now Gai was three points behind. Haku grabs on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke doesn't react much, he's probably used to it.

"Please Sasuke, show me around your village."  
"Hey, you already had Lee showing you around. I'm sure he'll be more then glad to finish it."  
"He seems to be busy at the moment," Haku points out. "And I'm certain you have more interesting places to show me."  
Itachi comments, "You should know better then that by now Sasuke, they never let go."  
Sasuke sighs, "Why is it always me?"  
"GET OFF OF SASUKE!"

They all turn around to see who screamed, except Lee and Gai, who are still in down mode. Both Sakura and Ino come running down the road.

Sakura's face is full of rage, "You little-"

Sakura tries to punch while Ino jump kicks but Sasuke saves Haku, Itachi grabs their attacking limbs.

"What is wrong with you two?" Itachi asks.  
"This girl froze the hot springs!" Sakura cried out.  
Sauke shrugged, "I don't see why you should be so mad at that."  
"WHILE WE WERE **IN** THE HOT SPRINGS!" Sakura violently added.  
"Oh…"  
"WHAT?" Gai and Lee get out of depressed mode.  
Haku plays dumb, "I don't understand."

Sakura points with an angry face at Haku, "Don't try to play innocent! We know it was you!"  
Ino explained, "We were showing her around and pushed her into the hot springs, but as soon as we got in the springs froze and she was gone."  
"I left as soon as the change room was clear, I told you that I'm not used to being around those kinds of places. You do believe me right Sasuke?" Haku tightens her, ahem, **his** grip on Sasuke.  
Ino is infuriated, "Hey! Let go of him!"

Lee manages to get into eye contact with Sakura, it seems they were thinking the exact same thing. But Haku manages to see through this.

Haku pleads, "Ah, Sasuke save from these monsters."  
"MONSTERS?" Ino's had it. "You're the monster here!"  
"Get over here you-" Sakura threatens.

Sakura charges again with her fist at the ready. Haku ducks behind Sasuke only to 'accidently' lose his footing and grab Sasuke down with him just as Sakura swung her arm full force. As Sasuke fell, Sakura catches a split second glimpse of Lee's foot as her fist hits low, way low. The only sound for the next five seconds was Lee's high pitched wail.

Haku and Sasuke pick themselves up as Sakura and Lee collapse in a heap. Gai was crying out Lee's name several times with a very distressed face.

Sasuke looks at Haku, "You better get out of here before any more trouble arises. We'll take care of things."  
Haku pretends to be relieved, "T-thank you Sasuke, when can I meet you again?"  
"Whenever we do."

Sasuke goes in to stop Ino from getting any closer as Haku runs off smiling.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

"Say, do you want to play a game with me?" Haku asks her.  
"What kind of game?" Hanabi asks back.  
"How about running for your life?"

They turned to see Sakura standing some distance away.


	5. At least the Inns are cheap

Chapter 5-Time Out

Haku wondered the city a bit and eventually found a small bridge with running water underneath it.

Haku stops to admire the scene, "This really is a beautiful city, and my senses are returning as well even if was just dead."

The scene changes color just a tad and Haku realizes what is happening.

"It's getting late, I don't even have a place to stay yet. And Naruto forgot to tell me where he lived. Looks like I have to find him."  
"You would like to find him wouldn't you? To be safe around him."

Haku is surrounded on the bridge by Tenten and Temari.

"Payback time for the hot springs," Temari cracks her knuckles.  
Haku plays dumb again waving his hands defensively, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Do you think we're stupid?" Tenten pointed at him. "You didn't want to go into the springs, the water suddenly freezes and you vanished! You're our prime suspect."

Having no other choice, Haku lets them take him off the bridge. A short while later, the real Haku leaps from under the bridge and on top of it.

"That was a close one. Now to get out of here before that water clone dematerializes."

* * *

Naruto takes out a near empty carton of milk from his fridge and looks out his window, the sun was setting now. He takes a drink straight from the carton, but as he finishes… 

"BLARGH!"

The milk that was just inside Naruto's mouth is now on his wall. Haku pointed and laughed at him.

"Jeez, don't do that."  
Haku laughs, "Hahaha, that's what you get for trying to leaving me out in the cold. I had a hard time finding you."  
"Huh? Oh right, sorry."  
"Well, what about it?" Haku asks.  
Naruto points to a piece of furniture, "You're on the couch tonight."  
"Yes dear."

Haku took a good look around the room.

"Jeez this place is a mess."   
"Well excuuuuse me, princess. Oh, have you eaten yet?"  
Haku pats his stomach, "Yeah, those girls treated me to a restaurant earlier for lunch. I went back by myself later."  
"By yourself?" Naruto's confused, what a surprise. "What happened?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Yes I would actually."

Haku told him everything that had happened, Naruto's favorite parts were the freezing hot springs and the Sakura/Lee crash.

Naruto smiles, "Well it seems as if you certainly had a lot of fun."  
Haku smiles back, "I did, so what happened with you?"  
"Nothing much," Naruto grumbled. "Mostly reports. The job of a Jounin sure is tough. Oh yeah, I also met Neji."  
"One of the Hyuuga's?" Haku asked.  
"Yeah, I had to tell him the truth. He would've found it was a lie anyway, he promised not to tell anyone though so we should be fine."  
Haku thought for a second, "I'm fine with that. Hey we still have time, why don't you tell me about all your adventures since I died?"  
"Since everybody else knows about it, there's no reason to keep you in the dark."

* * *

Haku woke up to see Naruto still sound asleep. It was very difficult to take in what he had told him. First, the nine tailed fox inside of him, next the Chuunin exams and Gaara, after that is Sasuke's betrayal. Then came the three year training, afterwards was the battle with Orochimaru and finally the battle with Akatsuki. He has had a very harsh life yet he still maintains his childish attitude. Haku could only guess that it was because of his friends that he was always like this, he wondered if he is able to do the same. 

Naruto woke some a couple hours later, he saw his room all cleaned up and Haku was gone.

* * *

Haku walked down the streets slowly in his pink clothes, he was looking for a quiet place to sit down and think. At a park he sees some people walking around with smile on their faces and some children playing games in a park before the school, one of the girls had ghost white eyes.

"What game should we play next?"  
The girl with the eyes suggests, "Hide and go seek!"  
"NO!"

Just then the school bell rang and all the kids except for the little girl ran inside.

"They're no fun."

Haku tried to think about who this could be. She was too young to be Hinata, so it must be her younger sister Hanabi. Haku walks up to her and she feels his presence. Hanabi turns around to face Haku.

Haku approaches her, "Hey there, shouldn't you be in school?"  
"Not really," the little girl answered. "I don't go to school."  
"Huh?"  
"You must be new here," she observed. "Do you know of the Hyuuga clan?"  
"I've heard about them," Haku answers.  
"Just because I'm a child of the head family, I don't need to attend school. Before, I would've had to stay home and work there, that all changed some time ago. Now I just go around and have fun, usually with my sister, my cousin or their friends."  
"That change was for the better then, am I right?"  
"Most the most part."  
"Say, do you want to play a game with me?" Haku asks her.  
"What kind of game?" Hanabi asks back.  
"How about running for your life?"

They turned to see Sakura standing some distance away.

(Well it looks like her healing mastery has paid off.)  
"I was on my way to the training grounds to meet my team when I found you here," Sakura told them.  
"Uh oh."  
"Uh oh is right. Now get ready to meet my fist."

Sakura dashes forward. Haku uses one hand to push Hanabi behind him, but Hanabi takes out some smoke bombs and throws them in front of Sakura. Sakura just kept on charging forward as she saw some figures, only to trip on someone's foot. Losing her balance, she can't help but keep going until her head lands into a tree hole.

"Hey! Get me out of here!"  
Haku giggles, "Oops, I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going."  
"You little...! As soon as I get out of here you're dead!"  
"That means I should be leaving now," Haku waves a little. "Toodles."  
"Hey wait for me!" Hanabi chased after Haku.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

"Not good," Haku mutters.  
Hanabi could see the anger in Ino's eyes, "She really does seem pissed. What'd you do?"  
"It's a long story."  
"It's time for you to pay!" Ino cries out. "There's no escaping from me this time!"


	6. Sometimes you just need to run

Chapter 6- Losing a Life

Haku and Hanabi find a shady place to hide from Sakura.

"What was that all about?" Hanabi asks Haku.  
Haku smiles at her, "It's all part of my game."  
"You told me about that earlier, what are you playing?"  
"I told you, it's a game."  
Hanabi gives him an angry groan.  
Haku calms her down, "Alright, aright. Take a good look at me, guy or girl?"  
"What?!"  
"Well?"  
"That's your game?" Hanabi seems to be more then a little surprised.  
"Yep! Aren't you going to guess?"  
Hanabi is getting a little worried, "Why don't you just tell me?"  
Haku smiles, "Why don't you find out for yourself, you have those eyes right?"  
Hanabi shudders, "Frankly, I'm afraid of what I might find if I look."  
Haku smiles some more, "Hee hee. That's right, when you're first practicing to use those eyes, you were practicing with your father correct?"

Hanabi suddenly had an urge to run to the nearest bush and puke.  
(Whoops, wrong thing to say)

Hanabi slowly walked back to him with her head hung low. Once she looks up Haku can see fire in her raging eyes.  
"Heh heh heh," Haku laughs nervously. "Fine, I'm a guy."  
Hanabi took a few more seconds to recover, "You sure don't look it."  
"Heh, you don't know how many people mistake my gender."  
Hanabi points his clothes, "Those clothes really don't help you know."  
"I know," Haku replies. "But that's what makes it fun."  
"What do we do know?" Hanabi wonders.

Haku thinks for a little bit, "I still need to get used to the city, can you take me around. We'll play the game some more when we stumble into some of Naruto's friends."  
"You know Naruto?"  
"I really don't want to tell you how just yet, it's pretty hard to believe I'm even standing here. Can you show me around first?"  
Hanabi smiles, "Whatever you say, a friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine."

* * *

"Over there is…"  
"Hey Hanabi! How's it going?"  
Hanabi turns around, "Oh hey Kiba, Chouji! Where's Akakmaru?"  
"He's at the vet's right now," Kiba answered. "He'll be fine." 

Kiba and Chouji walk down the three-way to meet with Hanabi, with the third passage coming right in between them. They seem intrigued with the stranger that is with her.

"Who's this Hanabi?" Kiba asks.  
"This is Haku," the young Hyuuga answered. "A friend of Naruto's."  
Chouji comments, "So you're that girl Ino was talking about."  
Haku smiles, "You already know about me?"  
"Yep," Kiba replied. "We were on our way to the training ground to meet her. Wanna come with?"  
"No thank you."  
"Smart move," Chouji told 'her'. "Ino's really ticked at you. Sakura's team is going to be there as well so you best stay away."  
"Thanks for the info," Hanabi told them. "I'll be sure to avoid the training grounds."  
Kiba is suddenly curious, "Hmm? What's going on?"  
"I'm giving her a tour of Konoha. She's new here."  
"Right, right. You only arrived yesterday and already you've made some enemies."  
Chouji pointed behind them, "Yeah, like her!"

Haku senses something behind him. He turns to see what but as he does, Ino flies right behind him and crashes into Chouji. Ino quickly picks herself up and angrily points at Haku.

"Not good," Haku mutters.  
Hanabi could see the anger in Ino's eyes, "She really does seem pissed. What'd you do?"  
"It's a long story."  
"It's time for you to pay!" Ino cries out. "There's no escaping from me this time!"

Ino jump kicks, Haku doesn't know what to do know. He can't let them know he's an actual ninja just yet, it'll ruin his game. Naruto promised him stars, now he's going really see them. Haku and Hanabi quickly step off towards the side as Ino… and Sakura… fly past them. Sakura had just come around the corner from the third path, the only thing that met her was Ino's foot and now they've hit the ground.

"Oh no!" Ino realized what had happened. "Sakura are you okay?"  
"INOOO YOU PIIIIIG!"

Sakura punches Ino hard, Kiba and Chouji dodge as Ino flies past them. Haku quickly runs behind Kiba and uses him as a shield.

"Hey what the-"  
"Help me Kiba!"

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled out. "You better get out of the way!"

Kiba tries stepping sideways, both ways but Haku mimicked his movements and stayed behind him. When he stops, Haku makes a taunting face to Sakura, which ticks her off even more.

"If you're getting in the way then I'm going to go right through you!" Sakura charges.  
"Hey wait a-"  
POW!

Haku quickly moves out of the way as Kiba was hit, hard! He goes flying into the sky. Haku quickly runs off with Sakura in hot pursuit. Ino was just recovering from the attack when Kiba lands on top of her. Chouji goes to see if they're alright as Hanabi chases after Sakura.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but he managed to lose her in the streets. Hiding in an alley, he watches as Sakura runs past in a furious dash. Hanabi was following her but Haku decided not to call out as it would also attract Sakura's attention. Now that he was alone again he goes sight seeing once more, he knows where Naruto lives so he can always return when he needed to, even if Naruto wasn't there. 

As he as taking in the sights, he suddenly froze. He couldn't move at all when he tried, he wondered what was going on.

"I finally got you!"  
"What do you mean 'you'? I'm the one you asked to do this."

Temari jumped in front of Haku but he couldn't see where the other voice was coming from.

"It was either this or training," Temari spoke. "You choose this yourself Shikamaru."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Shikamaru?"

Haku tried to recall the name, Naruto said Shikamaru was the one with a special shadow binding technique. Haku is now in one heck of a pickle.

"Now what should I do with you?" Temari wondered.  
Shikamaru makes a noise, "Tch, make it fast, this won't last you know."  
"Hey Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru and Haku turn around to see Sakura stampeding down the road.

"Hold her still!" Sakura cried out, fist at the ready. "I'm going to send her to the moon!"  
"Say what?!" Skimaru's face filed with terror.  
"Yikes!" Haku screamed.  
"Sakura stop!" Temari tries to reason with an angry bull. "If you hit her then Shikamaru will-"  
"TAKE THIS!"

Sakura hits Haku right on, he and Shikamaru are sent into the air and crash into Temari, knocking her out cold as all three fly into a wall. Haku and Shikamaru quickly recover and hold their chests, coughing out.

Sakura charges again, "Don't think that'll make us even!"

Shikamaru manages to deploy his shadow and capture her. He looks at Haku.

"I don't know what you did, but I heard you're one of Naruto's friends. Get out of here fast!"  
"Let go of me Shikamaru!"  
"T-thank you Shikamaru."

"Psst," Hanabi seems to have found them. "Haku over here. Follow me."

Haku runs off with Hanabi to escape Sakura.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

"Aw man," Hanabi sighed.  
"No worries, they're warming up the water right?" Haku smiled. "That means I can freeze them and you can look at it with your eyes."  
Hanabi perked up, "Hey, you're right."  
"So the rumors were true."  
"EEK!" The two of them find Itachi standing behind them.  
Hanabi speaks nervously, "I-Itachi, what are you doing here?"  
"Sasuke and Asuma sent me out to look for Sakura, she's more then a little late for training. I've heard you froze the hot springs but you don't look like a ninja. While I'm here, why don't you show me that water freezing technique?"  
Haku forced out a laugh, "Heh heh, since you asked nicely…"


	7. Optional Boss and Random Encounters

Chapter 7- Game Plan

"You froze the hot springs while they were inside it?"  
"Yep."

Haku and Hanabi walked around town, Haku had just finished telling Hanabi what had happened.

Hanabi smiles wide, "You were better off staying dead."  
"I never had this much fun before," Haku said excitedly. "Don't try to kill me now."  
"Well, what do we do now?" Hanabi wonders.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I know, let's go to the hot springs. You can show me that water freezing technique."  
Haku thinks a little, "I don't know…"  
"Hey, if you don't, I'll spill."  
"Okay okay," Haku easily gave in. "Let's head over there."

Haku and Hanabi make their way to the hot springs, they had bumped into Shizune who was looking for Tsunade. It turns out Tsunade was escaping work again. Hanabi tells her she hasn't seen the Hokage and they go their separate routes. They reach the springs, only to find out that there is a sign saying they are warming up the water.

"Aw man," Hanabi sighed.  
"No worries, they're warming up the water right?" Haku smiled. "That means I can freeze them and you can look at it with your eyes."  
Hanabi perked up, "Hey, you're right."  
"So the rumors were true."  
"EEK!" The two of them find Itachi standing behind them.  
Hanabi speaks nervously, "I-Itachi, what are you doing here?"  
"Sasuke and Asuma sent me out to look for Sakura, she's more then a little late for training. I've heard you froze the hot springs but you don't look like a ninja. While I'm here, why don't you show me that water freezing technique?"  
Haku forced out a laugh, "Heh heh, since you asked nicely…"

Tsunade was calmly enjoying her time off. She put the sign in front of the hot springs to make sure no will ever come in the springs to bother her, not even Shizune. The warming water was just what she needed to relax herself from the heavy duties of being Hokage.

"Water freezing technique!"

"YEAOOOWW!"

Haku, Itachi and Hanabi stare dumbfounded at the building. They heard the very loud scream, but the sign said they were warming up the water, who could be in there?

CRASH!

They got their answer when Tsunade blasted through the wall in a towel.

"WHO FROZE THE WATER!" Tsunade thundered.  
Hanabi points to Haku, "He did it! It was him!"

While Hanabi was pointing to Haku, Tsunade's eyes were on the one standing right next to him, Itachi. Hearing that 'he' did it, Haku was safe because of his looks. Tsunade clenched her fist.

Itachi sees the incoming danger, "W-wait Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade: "SHIN SHOOOOOOORYUUUUKEEEEN!!!"

POW!

In an instant, Itachi disappeared into the big blue sky. The Hulk, aka Tsunade, breathed real heavily as Hanabi and Haku quickly and quietly made their escape.

* * *

Sasuke and Asuma meet up with Chouji's team, they ask if they've seen Sakura or Itachi. The told them what happened with Sakura, but they haven't heard anything about Itachi.

Asuma looks up, "I'm sure he's on his way here right now."  
"What makes you say that?" Sasuke questioned.  
"Just a gut feeling, you might want to move a bit Ino."  
"Why?"

Asuma points to the sky behind them. But as they did, Itachi crashes into Ino making a small crater. Both of them groan a little before Itachi tries to get up, in doing so he accidentally gropes Ino's chest. On instinct, Ino kicks her leg up hard, hitting Itachi right where it hurts, causing him to groan even more as Ino leaves the crater.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.  
"THAT PERVERT TOUCHED ME!"  
It was silent, except for Itachi's moaning.  
Sasuke pointed at his brother, "I was talking about why he fell from the sky…"  
"Oh…"  
"Well it looks like he won't be able to talk for quite some time," Asuma observed. You socked him pretty hard."

* * *

Haku and Hanabi hastily made as much distance from the hot springs as possible. They wanted to avoid Tsunade as much as possible for the rest of the day, or week, or month. The two of them stop at the platform underneath the Hokage's faces.

"And I thought Sakura was scary," Haku spoke out. "She just took out that guy like he was a punching bag!"  
"Well, the only one to have gotten her this mad before was Jiraiya. He was peeking at her and she almost killed him for doing so."  
"Eh?"  
"It's you!"

They turn to see Rock Lee coming up to the platform. He doesn't seem very pleased at seeing Haku. Haku however, senses something is amiss, especially from behind him.

Lee readied himself, "Now, you are going to answer for what you did yesterday!"  
"EH!?"  
"Now Tenten!"  
"Gotcha!"

Tenten jumped out and captures Haku, Hanabi backs off as Rock Lee readies himself for something.

Tenten cries out, "I've got her Lee. Now's your chance to avenge us all!"  
"Right! This is for all the girls you humiliated!"

He charges and gets his feet ready for a kick. Haku however, being a missing nin and trained by Zabuza, easily escapes at the last second. Lee instead hits Tenten. She is sent high, as Haku and Hanabi leave quickly.

"Tenten! Are you okay?"  
"Do I look okay?"

Haku and Hanabi runs into Neji and Gai at the bottom of the stairs.

Neji speaks, "Hanabi-sama, you should be home now. Hiashi needs you help with something."  
Hanabi sighed, "Oh man. Well, I guess I'll see you later Haku."  
"Say Haku, are Tenten and Lee up there?" Gai asked. "I asked my team to meet me here for an important lesson."  
"They're there alright. Tenten however has a nose to pick with Tsunade."  
Gai seems confused, "What are you talking about?"  
"You'll see!"

Gai leaves quickly as Neji confronts Haku.

"You better not have gotten Hanabi-sama into any trouble."  
Haku smiles, "No worries, if anything she loved the trouble."  
"TENTEN! GET OUT OF TSUNADE-SAMA'S NOSE THIS INSTANT!" Gai screamed.

Haku smiles at Neji before walking away. Neji takes a good look at him, thinking that he is just what we needed to spice up life back into Konoha. Joining the rest of his team, he almost laughed at the sight of Tenten's dangling feet coming out of Tsunade's nose.

* * *

Author: Okay so that leaves who? Shino, Kankuro, Gaara and Hinata for sure. This fic is almost at its end!

Next Chapter Preview:

Haku decides to leave as Kankuro readies for his next show. Haku gets up and goes down a street only to see Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Asuma waiting for him. Turning around he sees Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Kurenai. To one side is Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai and finally Shikamaru and Temari cover the last side. Shino and Gaara notice the strange formation. Kankuro popped his head out of the stage window to see what was going on.


	8. Sightseeing

Chapter 8- Mysterious Attack

Chapter 8- Level Up

Haku kept on walking around the town by himself for a few hours, he was able to recognize some of the streets finally. He had to stop for lunch and he managed to keep going with out encountering any of Naruto's friends. Haku considered this a miracle. He found a bunch of young kids sitting down in front of a small makeshift stage, there seemed to be a bag right next to it with some money inside. They were watching a puppet show, Haku had heard when the sand siblings visit, Kankuro would try to earn a few bucks with puppet shows. Haku decides to watch as he has nothing better to do at the moment.

"Oh Romeo, Oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo?"

"I'm here Juliet."

Juliet punches Romeo, "Where the hell were you? Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Romeo smiles, "Long enough to get your hair finally done?"

Juliet punches him again, "You stupid idiot. Why the heck did it take you so long?"

"B-but Juliet," Romeo started. "Your window is on the tenth floor and I had to climb vines. VINES!"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" she snapped back. "What would our future kids-"

"KIDS? You want to have KIDS?"

"Of course! I want to have a nice, big, happy family. I want to have at least a dozen little bundles of joy."  
"A DOZEN?" Romeo's jaw dropped, literary.

As Romeo stood dumbfounded, Juliet went off stage to get a frying pan she return to whack Romeo for each syllable she speaks.

"Of-course-I-want-a-doz-en-chil-dren."

Romeo suddenly stops moving as Juliet stops attacking. She looks over to the dead looking puppet.

"Oh no! I just killed Romeo!"

Juliet proceeds to whack her head while saying "STUPID" over and over again. Eventually, she also falls dead.

Kankuro speaks from behind, "Thus ends the tale full of woe, of Juliet and her Romeo."

The children clap their hands as Kankuro comes out and bows in front of them. Haku claps too as he hears a conversation going on behind him.

"Shino."

"Gaara, what brings you here?"

"I'm done with my business with the Hokage," Gaara stated. "Have you seen Temari?"

"Not since this morning, she took Shikamaru from the training grounds and Naruto just decided to cancel training after that."

"Really? I wonder what she would want with Shikamaru?"

"I can only wonder…"

Haku decides to leave as Kankuro readies for his next show. Haku gets up and goes down a street only to see Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi and Asuma waiting for him. Turning around he sees Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Kurenai. To one side is Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai and finally Shikamaru and Temari cover the last side. Shino and Gaara notice the strange formation. Kankuro popped his head out of the stage window to see what was going on.

Sakura points at him, 'There's no escape now Haku."

Ino joins in, "Yeah, you might as well give up now."

(Well, they got me completely surrounded. I have no choice.)

Haku raises his hands high into the air.

Sakura seems satisfied, "Now that's more like it. Now why don't you just-"

Sakura suddenly falls down, soon afterwards everyone around Haku falls down. Haku looks around with his hands still in the air and wonders what's going on. Even Shino's bugs and Kankuro's puppets seemed to be in a dead position. Haku dropped his hands and starting thinking.

Haku sniffs the air. (Of course! I've been dead and buried for three years and I've yet to take a bath!)

Seeing that everyone around is on the ground, he goes to the rooftops and races towards Naruto's place. In doing so, he gets the attention of a certain researcher. Jiraiya realizes he hasn't seen that girl here before and follows.

Jiraiya watches his new target closely, (I wonder who this pretty face could be.)

Haku enters Naruto's room to find Naruto getting ready for something. Jiraiya finds this quite interesting.

Haku greets Naruto, "Hey."

"Oh hey Haku. What brings you here?"

"It's… a personal matter. Why are you dressed like that, it actually looks like you want to look good."

Naruto shows off his suit, "Oh this? Hinata asked me to go on a date with her tonight."

"The shy girl right?" Haku asks.

"Yeah, well she's not so shy anymore. We've been dating for some time now."

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"Yeah, several times.

"Mouth to mouth?"

Naruto twitched, "N-no. Why do ask?"

Haku sighs, "How long have you been dating? How long have you known each other?"

"I'm just waiting till she's ready, ya know?"

"She'll never be if you wait for her," Haku points out.

Naruto gives in, "Okay, okay. I'll try to tonight. I have to leave now see ya!"

"Later!"

Haku quickly finds the washroom as Jiraiya peeks through his telescope. Haku starts the hot water and soon steam fills the bath. Jiraiya watches closely as the steam cover's Haku as he takes his clothes off. Jiraiya quickly takes out his sketch pad to outline Haku as he takes his bath.

Jiraiya laughs to himself, "Hee hee hee. Looks like I found myself a new model!"

Jiraiya takes another look and continues to draw Haku as he bathes. Eventually Jiraiya sees something strange, he wipes his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. Taking another look, he finds out he wasn't just seeing things.

Jiraiya: "OH MY GOD! THAT'S A GUY! AAAAHHHHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUURNS!"

He had yelled too loud as Haku had heard him. Jiraiya whacks his head up against a nearby wall as he destroys the pictures of Haku he drew. Turning back, several tennis ball sized ice fly right at him, one gutted him and another hit his head. Knocking him down as a basketball sized one went right for his nuts. The following scream could be heard throughout all of Konoha. Jiraiya was then knocked out by another basketball sized ice to his head.

Haku dries himself with a towel and dresses up in his pink clothes again.

Haku: "I swear, these stalkers should find out my real gender first before trying to follow me.

Guess it's time to explore the city one more time, maybe I'll go late into the night tonight."


	9. End Credits

Chapter 9-

Chapter 9- Game Over

Naruto and Hinata cheerfully walk through the streets as the night sky looms over them, they were talking about several things from training to past events. Eventually they found the site of a massacre. They looked around to find all of their friends had fainted.

Naruto speaks first, "What happened here?"

"I don't- Agh! What is that smell?"

"Ah jeez, you're right it stinks. What could've done this?"

Hinata takes a closer look around, "I think they'll be alright, they just need to recover from what ever this smell is. They must've been out for some time."

"Yeah, poor guys. They got the worst of it."

"L-let's leave before we end up fainting too."

The two of them hurriedly escape from the scene covering their noses. Not even stopping they decided to rush towards the festival.

Haku runs around the city aiming for the festival. He stops as soon as he sees a whole bunch of people laying on the ground and decides to go around the place.

"Don't want to risk anyone seeing me as they wake up."

Haku finally finds himself at the small fair. It was just a bunch of brightly lighted and decorated stalls but it was the perfect place to bring a date. He walked around a bit, eventually he saw Naruto entering a contest to ring the bell. He stood from afar as Hinata cheered him on.

"Don't cheat Naruto," the host warns him.

"No worries, I'll use my own strength. Hey Hinata! Watch my new move!"

Hinata cheers, "Go for it Naruto!"

"GOLDION CRUSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!"

It was enough force to ring the bell. The little crowd claps their hands as the host gives Naruto his prize, a giant chicken.

Naruto complains, "Hey, what's with the chicken? I wanted the panda."

"Sorry kid, we're getting rid of our leftovers first."

"I'll be back."

Hinata cheers him up, "It's okay Naruto, I kind of like it."

"It should've been the panda," Naruto grumbles.

Haku hides himself so they wouldn't notice him. Once they've passed he goes to the hammer game.

"I'd like to try please."

"Are you sure about this? The hammer's pretty heavy."

"I'm sure."

The crowd watched in silence as a girl grabs the hammer, she was swinging it with ease. Then again, playing around with Zabuza's big sword kind of helped.

"I am Sanger. Zengar Zonvolt. THE SWORD THAT SMITES EVIL!!"

Haku slams the target hard and rings the bell. Most of the people couldn't believe it as some others clapped.

"Here you go, a giant panda."

The crowd complains, "Hey, how come the last guy didn't get the panda? Was that the last leftover?"

"Actually, I have an unwritten rule. Guys who win will get the chicken, the girls themselves have to win the panda."

"Hey! That's cheap! You mean that the girls win a panda while the guys only win the chicken?"

"That's right."

Haku smiles, "I'm very lucky then."

"Yes you are."

Haku leaves cuddling his giant panda. He decides to just walk around for the rest of the festival, watching other people have fun. He never had this much fun his entire life. He found a fountain that had very few people, he wanted to rest but instead hid in the bushes as he sees Naruto and Hinata sitting on a bench by themselves. He watched as Naruto moved closer to her. Hinata giggled a bit until their lips locked.

Haku watched as they still were locked. He chose this time to do something.

Haku whispers, "Water Freezing Technique!"

The next second, Hinata and Naruto were wide eyed and tried to separate. They were stuck like that until the ice in their mouths melted. For how long even Haku doesn't know as he quickly sneaked away. He found a quiet place and laughed out loud at the thought of Naruto and Hinata stuck mouth to mouth. Hinata was probably blushing so much right now that she fainted, with Naruto still in her mouth. It was their first mouth to mouth kiss too.

Haku realizes he has to get out of here fast before Naruto catches him or else he's toast. He slowly walked out of the festival holding his laughter inside him to avoid any suspicion. He finally left the festival and ended up in a wide open area next to a river. He stops sensing something wrong. Everyone that had fainted before is now all around him, all wearing gas masks. This time for sure they have him.

Sakura points at him, "We underestimated you before, now we're taking no chances. Give up!"

"HEY!"

Everyone turns to see Naruto running towards them with Hinata right behind holding a giant chicken.

"What happened Naruto?" Sasuke asks. "Did she do something to you too?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING FREEZING OUR MOUTHS TOGETHER HAKU?"

"…"

Neji has a real dumbfounded look on him, "Hinata-sama, you and Naruto?"

Hinata bowed her head as it gave off a very bright tone of red.

Haku smile, "Hee hee hee. I guess it's game over now."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asks.

"All this time, I've been playing with you. I'm really a guy."

"WHAT?"

Haku smiles some more, "I thought you might look like that. It was worth it seeing your faces right now."

Tenten turns to Neji, "Neji, please tell us she's lying."

"Nope, HE's telling the truth."

Lee managed to get two words out, "No way…"

"Hee hee hee. You can take off those stupid masks now. I already took a nice long bath."

Neji confirmed what he said and they all took off their masks.

Sakura was still angry though, "Guy or girl you're going to pay!" She cracked her knuckles as the others took another good look at Haku to try and find the truth for themselves.

(Now's my chance while they're still in shock.)

Haku holds the giant panda in front of him as he uses his other hand to make some seals behind it. As Sakura makes her move Haku throws the bear and dashes for the river.

"Bloodline Limit! Ice Mirrors!"

Haku tried to jump into a mirror of ice until Sasuke managed to grab his arm and pull him out. But the Haku he pulled was a water clone and it splashed all over him. Haku emerged from another mirror some distance away. He looked back at the direction he teleported from smiling, but then he senses two presences. Turning to face them it was a very angry Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade cracked her knuckles as Haku nervously laughed. Here come the stars.

BAM!

Naruto turns to see Haku flying and bouncing off the water like a thrown pebble before making a big splash.

Haku wakes up in the hospital with bandaged ribs. He tries to get up but his chest hurt a lot. The door opens and Naruto enters with Hinata. Hinata was holding the giant chicken. She goes to place it right next to Haku's bed.

Naruto speaks first, "You alright?"

"More or less."

"Still think it was worth it?"

Haku smiles, "With what I did to them, I'm surprised they didn't kill me."

"You're lucky that me, Neji and Kakashi were there to help you out. I told them everything, even our first meeting, Zabuza and your resurrection."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing."

Haku gets confused, "Huh? Nothing?"

"They all agreed that this town was a little too quiet the past few days, you were just what we needed to bring some life back to our lives. Even if it was just a couple days."

"So that means…"

"I promised you stars and now you got them!"

"YES! OW!"

"Easy easy! Jeez, we'll celebrate when you're out to the hospital alright? Just rest for now, you've made a lot of new friends."

"Yeah, you're right. Say, what happened to my panda?"

"We decided to keep it. Here, you can have the chicken instead."

"Heh."

"I will get you back for what you did to me and Hinata, you know."

Hinata blushes again, "P-please don't talk about that anymore."

"I'll be sure to keep my guard up."

"See ya!"

Hinata waves, "Goodbye."

"Later."

Naruto and Hinata leaves Haku's room as he lays himself down on the bed. He looks out the window and smiles as he puts himself to sleep. He has made many friends now, he could see the stars as he slept soundly.

Author: Finished! How was it? Please review and let me know!


End file.
